omniversal_crosswarsfandomcom-20200215-history
OCW wiki rules
There are a few rules to abide by in this wiki in order to keep this in a adequate order. Rules 1 - All pages are locked after completion 2 - There will be a format to follow on how pages are done. Normal members can only do verse pages, or character pages. The format for the pages will be posted on the bottom. 3 - Before adding a page for a character, there needs to be a page for his verse. Furthermore, all characters pages are to be linked on the verse page. 4 - No non-official fiction can be posted without the permission of the head admin. 5 - All sections have a respective head moderator. The head admin and head moderator of the section are the maximum authorities on anything that fall under there respective categories. If a page doesnt fall under a category with a head moderator, then it falls under the jurisdiction of any admin. 6 - Do not link to any Vs site besides OCW without permission of the head admin. 7 - A page can be created without putting any specific content on it and as long as it has a picture refering to what the page is about, the page will be reserved and respected. For a normal member, if the page is not edited by its creator within 3 days, an admin can do with it as they see fit. If an admin makes a reserved page, they have a 7 day (1 week limit) to start working on it, otherwise anyother admin is free to edit it as they see fit. 8 - Standard wikia guidelines besides the ones mentioned here apply, admins are free to determine whatever action is necessary if any of the previous rules are broken. Link to the admins list: http://omniversal-crosswars.wikia.com/wiki/Admins Page formats Verse page: A verse page must contain this content, and in the following order: -A picture fittingly depicting the verse before anything else -A summary of the story titled Story with Heading 2 size text -A summary of the power of the verse, titled Power Levels with heading 2 sized text -Links to the character pages if the are any available, titled Character pages with Heading 2 size text Optional: A page can have also sections like canonicity if the maker considers it of importance. A feats/respect section should always go at the very bottom of the page. Link to a proper example of a verse page: http://omniversal-crosswars.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY Character page: A character page must contain the following sections and in this order, all designated as heading 2 or heading 3 sized text: -A picture adequately displaying the character/being/thing -Name -Origin -Abilities -Speed -Physical Strength -Destructive capacity Optional: -Attack potency (if it difers from the destructive capacity, then they are pit as separate, if not then simply pit them together as Destructive capacity/Attack potency) -Durability -Stamina -Intelligence Optional: - Standard equipment Optional: - Techniques Optional: - Wins/Losses (can only be links from OCW) Optional: - Feats/Respect (only if they fall under the wiki rules) Link to a proper example of a character page: